Often, the most effective way to convey information to a human being is visually. Accordingly, millions of people work with a wide range of visual items in order to convey or receive information, and in order to collaborate. Such visual items might include, for example, concept sketches, engineering drawings, explosions of bills of materials, three-dimensional models depicting various structures such as buildings or molecular structures, training materials, illustrated installation instructions, planning diagrams, and so on.
More recently, these visual items are constructed electronically using, for example, Computer Aided Design (CAD) and solid modeling applications. Often these applications allow authors to attach data and constraints to the geometry. For instance, the application for constructing a bill of materials might allow for attributes such as part number and supplier to be associated with each part, the maximum angle between two components, or the like. An application that constructs an electronic version of an arena might have a tool for specifying a minimum clearance between seats, and so on.
Such applications have contributed enormously to the advancement of design and technology. However, any given application does have limits on the type of information that can be visually conveyed, how that information is visually as conveyed, or the scope of data and behavior that can be attributed to the various visual representations. If the application is to be modified to go beyond these limits, a new application would typically be authored by a computer programmer which expands the capabilities of the application, or provides an entirely new application. Also, there are limits to how much a user (other than the actual author of the model) can manipulate the model to test various scenarios.